The Mafia and the Idol
by Shikaku Akine
Summary: It is about the lives of Hibari Kyouya and Arisugawa Otome when they were younger.


Title : The Mafia and the Idol

By : Shikaku Akine

Summary : It is about the lives of Hibari Kyouya and Arisugawa Otome when they were younger up to Middle Schoolers.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kateikyou Hitman Reborn and Aikatsu.

Enjoy !

 **The Mafia and the Idol**

Hibari Kyouya and Arisugawa Otome are childhood friends that had never been separated since their encounter. The Arisugawa family moved into Namimori when Otome was four years old, with the hope for Otome to have a better environment and better school for her to grow up to become one of the best people in the world.

Otome remembered clearly the day her mother brought her to pay her neighbours a visit. She was standing beside her mother when her neighbour opened the door to reveal a raven haired boy who was around her age. His very first reaction was, "Do you want me to bite you to death?" when he saw Otome and her mother.

At first, Otome was startled but when his mother came and apologised for her son's impoliteness, Otome knew that he was not someone bad, he just does not know how to express his feelings. Soon after, she had learnt his name, Hibari Kyouya, and she actively went to search for him almost everyday. They either run around Namimori town or just stay at home to pass time. The same routine had happened even when they entered elementary school. Although they enrolled into different school, but their evening routine together had never changed.

Kyouya was insecure playing with the cheerful and hyperactive Otome at first but as time goes by, he got used to her being around to the point where he would leave his door open at a certain time so Otome would come in by herself as if coming to her own home and Otome would lock the door once she walked into the house.

There was once, when they were walking along the street, a few elder schoolers were picking on them for fun. They pulled Otome's hair out of her twin pony tails and also pushed her to the ground, causing her to dirty her skirt. Kyouya wanted to stop them but they were too strong, he could only watched his friend being bullied when he was held back by the other boys. After that incident, he was determined to learn martial arts, different kinds if he had to, so when the same incident happened next time, he would not have to see his friend being bullied and he would be able to protect her.

On their first birthday together, Otome had given Kyouya a pair of tonfas as a present. She noticed Kyouya eyeing the tonfas when they were scrolling down the street a few weeks back and she secretly request her mother to buy it, which her mother had gladly did so. Their mothers were very delighted when they knew their kids were going along well, especially Kyouya's mother. Kyouya's mother had been worried that her son was not getting along well with anyone, but now he accepted Otome as a friend, she was relieved. At least, he has a friend.

One evening when both of them were walking around Namimori town, the television shop was playing the Starlight Academy advertisement to recruit students for the start of a new year. Otome's eyes immediately lit up and told Kyouya, "When I am old enough, I will want to study in Starlight and become one of the best idols in Japan!" However, Kyouya was not very happy with her statement, though he did not show with his facial expression, but Otome knew because he was then quiet the whole walk back home.

The day when they parted came, Otome managed to persuade her parents to allow her to study in Starlight Academy. Before she left, she told Kyouya that she will visit him every now and then. For the first half of the year, she did.

"Kyo-kun!: Otome cheered. "How are you? Otome is very tired desu! She has to wake up every morning at 6.00am to jog around the school for three hours to train her stamina desu. Then she has to do push ups sit ups and all kinds of exercises to build up her stamina too! In the afternoon, we were train to jump on the trampoline to create our own special appeal desu. Otome is beat desu ~"

"Rest early." Kyouya muttered. He wanted to tell Otome about his day in his new school, but decided not since she was really tired and he knew it from her tone of voice. It was only the matter of time before she dozed off.

The Friday evening of that week, Otome had took the train back to Namimori. She wanted to give Kyouya a surprise, which he was indeed surprised to see Otome. She literally jumped on him when she saw him, "Otome misses Kyouya desu ~"

During the weekend, Otome followed Kyouya to Namimori Middle School's rooftop. It was his favourite place in Namimori. It has a good view of the Nomimori town and it was easy for him to bite anyone who disrupt peace in Namimori. Besides, the place is peaceful.

Otome sat on a recliner and started sharing her experiences in her new school. She shared about her friends and the activities held in the school.

"Otome felt like she was in a whole new world!" She flung her hands in the air and started singing "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.

Kyouya only watched her silently. He was happy to know that his childhood friend is doing well. If anyone hurts her, he will take the train all the way to Starlight Academy to bite them to death.

"Kyo-kun, what about you? Is there anything Kyouya would like to share?" Otome asked when she finished her stories.

Kyouya was about to say something when the door leading to the rooftop was kicked opened. It was a blonde yelling, "Kyouya, the Guardians need help!"

Otome tilted her head, not knowing what he meant, but Kyouya had left, not before telling her, "Go home."

Sunday had arrived before she got an answer from Kyouya. To be more direct, Otome and Kyouya did not meet after he left so suddenly. She was hoping that he would at least see him off, but he never came. She called him before she boarded the train, leaving him a message that she was leaving.

Fortunately for her, Kyouya replied her message that night. Otome was relieved knowing that he was save and sound. Her happiness lasted for that week itself.

On the other hand, Kyouya entered Namimori Middle School. His life did not change much, still a lone ranger walking around and most of the time, he bites people to death. During lunch time, he would sit alone at the rooftop gazing the sky, and waiting for his childhood friend to call.

Soon after, he was elected to be the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Mafia family, which made him busier to bite the people who disrupt the peace of Namimori to death. Vongola has even sent him a tutor, Dino to help him with martial arts. However, Kyouya does not see him as a teacher and does not care about it, only wanting to bite him to death. But Dino sees Kyouya as his student and also acknowledged his skills when he trains him, though sometimes Dino finds it hard to train Kyouya since he had no interest in listening to anybody.

There was one time, Kyouya was laying on the rooftop for some rest and he heard screams from below. He was annoyed, he hated it when people disturb him from resting. He made his way to the school gates, when he saw the Marcello Mafia Family was making a commotion to look for the Vongola Mafia Family. It was after school hours, so the Marcello Mafia Family did not meet the rest of the Vongola Mafia Family, as they had went back home, only Kyouya was still around.

"We are from the Marcello Mafia Family and we are looking for the Vongola." They stated the aim clearly to Kyouya.

"You are disrupting the peace of Namimori." Kyouya replied. "As punishment, I will bite all of you to death." He then took out his tonfas and started attacking the leader by scrapping his right arm, leaving an obvious scar. Without a sweat, the enemy were all taken down. Kyouya was about to continue when his phone rang, caller ID stated that it was from his childhood friend, Otome. Therefore, he let the enemy off, turning his back while answering the phone.

"Otome." He greeted.

"Kyo-kun!" Otome cheered.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" was Kyouya's typical reply.

Otome laughed, "Otome is sorry for not calling. But she still loves you desu ~" Kyouya was taken aback when he thought Otome had just confessed her love to him. Nevertheless, Otome continued, "How are you? Otome has been really busy desu, she just received a job that will bring Otome back to Namimori desu ~ Be sure to be there to support Otome!"

"I will." Kyouya replied.

"Oh, Otome has to go desu! See you soon!" That was the very last sentence Otome had told him before she came back to Namimori.

The train ride back to Namimori was a pleasant one. Otome was worried that her surprise would not work on Kyouya since he does not really react much with his facial expression. She had planned to find him in his middle school and give him a surprise Otome Bear Hug. She purposely came back a day earlier just to spend time with Kyouya. However, her sixth sense was telling her that something bad will happen, yet she could not figure out the possibility of it happening.

"Kyouya is at Namimori Middle." Kyouya's mother told Otome when she visited. She politely thanked her and left to Namimori Middle School. There, she saw Kyouya fighting with a gang of gangsters. His shirt was covered with blood and so were the others. She froze on the spot at what she saw. Her childhood friend, Kyouya, had just stabbed his opponent with his tonfas, causing him to spit out blood and died on the spot. Her legs went wobbly and she fell onto the ground making a "tud" sound.

Kyouya had heard it first, she turned to see Otome on the ground and was about to cry. When he turned, the enemies took advantage to attack him causing him to fall back, but his eyes never left the crying girl. His enemy had noticed this and turned to the same direction. The enemy smirked, "So the Cloud Guardian of Vongola owns a girl."

Kyouya once again attacked him for the statement. He slammed him on the floor with his tonfas then signalled Otome to run. Otome gathered the courage to stand up and ran, just as Kyouya told her to. She only stopped when she arrived her doorsteps. Before she could turn the doorknob, she was hit from the back and fainted.

When Otome regained consciousness, she found herself in an empty room. She was leaning on the wall. It took her a while to remember that she was hit from behind, which caused her to faint. This was the first time Otome encountered such danger, she was afraid and did not know how to react to such situations.

"I see you have regained consciousness, princess." She saw a figure by the gates of the room. He had a muscular body, which had taken a lot of effort and training to maintain it, but he has a obvious scar on his right arm. "I know you, the famous idol, Arisugawa Otome. It is such a surprise to know that you are actually childhood friends with the Cloud Guardian of Vongola, Hibari Kyouya." Otome listened to him silently. "I am Giordiono, the boss of Marcello Mafia Family."

"Don't worry, princess." He continued after a long pause. "You are going to be save if your beloved childhood friend manage to get you out of there. If not, you can say goodbye to the world."

Otome sat in the room quietly. She eyed her surroundings, the only way for her to get out of the room was through that locked gate, the other three sides of the room were walls, without any window. When she heard that Kyouya would be in danger, she was worried and did not want to cause any trouble for him, especially not after what she saw. She did not want another incident like to happen, at least not in her eyes. When she recalled, she cannot help but to feel scared and insecure. She wanted to know more about Kyouya when she was not around and she had a feeling that Giordiono knew, therefore, she needed to make him speak in a more relaxed situation.

"Do you listen to Otome's songs?" Otome asked out of the blue.

"No." The other person answered.

"Do you want Otome to sing for you?" She offered. "I mean, since we are waiting for Kyouya to arrive." Giordiono thought for awhile before agreeing to her suggestion. Otome performed "Chu-Chu Rainbow" and "Angel Snow" to lighten up the mood.

"You know," Otome said after she finished her songs. "Otome loves candies and rainbows. There was one time, it rained suddenly during our evening walk, we ran to shelter and then Otome saw the advertisement for Starlight Academy. The idols advertised were shining very brightly with passion and it lit up Otome's will to become an idol. Although Kyouya was a bit upset when Otome said that, but when we looked out, the rain and stopped and a huge rainbow can be seen from the clear sky. And that was when Otome knew her wish will come true."

After listening to Otome, Giodiono had already loosen up his guard and stiffness around. He sat outside the room, not knowing what to reply at her random story.

"Say, do you call every girl a princess?" Otome asked.

"Yes, I call all my captives princesses." He replied. "I don't know their names. My father had taught me to polite to ladies."

"Otome is sure that locking her up is impolite desu." Otome pouted. As the moments passed, she felt more and more relaxed and open up with the stranger she was communicating with, totally forgetting the fact that she was kidnapped by him.

From their conversation, she managed to have a picture of the mafia world and their way of settling things. She, too, understood that she was caught with such situation because Kyouya had killed one of their strong guardians in a fight, and they were seeking for revenge.

"I am going to bite you to death." A sudden voice was heard. Giordiono and Otome turned to the direction of the voice.

"Kyo-kun!" Otome shouted.

"You are finally here." Giordiono said. Both of them were in a fighting stance. Without a second of hesitation, both ran passed each other. Otome turned her back towards them, closed her eyes and covered her ears with both hands.

"I will make you pay for this scar!" Giordiono said, showing Kyouya the scar he left the other day.

Kyouya held his tonfas tight. Both attacked at the same time. Kyouya, the strongest guardian of Vongola, always restrain himself from using anything other than his tonfas, which can prove himself strong to be able to defeat his enemies using only with his tonfas. The usual him would not even consider fighting with his other weapons, but in the case, it was exceptional.

Kyouya had took a glance at his childhood friend. She was afraid and terrified, though he cannot see her facial expression, but he knew. Her whole body was trembling and her hands were covering her eyes. He revealed his tonfas' hidden compartments. The ends of the tonfas released flails and the sides contain spikes and hooks.

Once again, the dashed towards Giodiono. He needed to end this quick and get Otome out of here. He hated to see Otome this terrified. Back then when they were still in elementary school, she was bullied by a few kids from Namimori Elementary School while waiting for Kyouya to walk out. When Kyouya fought the kids to protect Otome, she actually got a little terrified, the cheerful Otome had filled her life with happy events and therefore had never experienced such hurting events. It hurts for her to see people got punched by Kyouya, she told him, "Kyouya didn't have to hurt them desu, you can just tell them off."

Kyouya punched two enemies towards the wall, causing them to fall unconscious. Two down, three more to go. He turned to the other two subordinates, he gave both a flying kick before turning to Giordiono.

"I see." Giordiono smirked. "You have a soft spot for the princess." Kyouya twitched, who was he to call Otome by such. He dashed towards the panting opponent and sliced passed him.

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

A large cut was revealed at his stomach. His blood came gushing out, which caused him to feel drained and fell to the ground. Kyouya turned to see his opponent on the ground, he double checked if he was dead.

Kyouya cut the grills of the gate and walked in. He stood in front of her and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that for a while until Otome broke the silence.

"Kyo-kun," Otome started. "Why did you not tell Otome?"

Kyouya remained silent.

"Is it because Kyouya did not know how?" Otome continued. "When Otome was kidnapped just now, the enemy revealed to Otome a lot of things that Otome never knew about Kyouya! It seemed that even since Otome left, she has not been constantly looking out for Kyouya to not know so many things! Otome is such a terrible friend desu."

Kyoua held her even closer. He was never good with words, but he hoped by doing so, Otome would understand that he actually cared for her and it was not her fault for not knowing. It was his fault for not telling. He knew she was busy with her idol activities, that was why he did not want her to worry about him. Besides, he knew she disliked violence, the more reason for him to not tell her.

"Kyo-kun." Otome cried. "Otome is sorry for not being by Kyouya's side. Otome promise that she will come back more often next time or Kyo-kun, come visit Otome so that she will understand more about Kyoya's life desu."

Kyouya's heart softened. His childhood friend apparently remained the same after studying away from home. He replied her with a silent, "I will." It made her relaxed and secured. She fell asleep in his arms after all the terrifying incidents.

"Good morning, everyone! Otome loves you desu~" Otome cheered. The cameraman started recording for the television show. "Today, Otome is going to bring you to visit Otome's hometown desu. Right here now is Otome's house desu. She is going to open the door," Otome opened the door, "Mama, I am home!" She ran towards her mum and gave her a bear hug. "This is my mum desu."

Kyouya, who was resting at the rooftop, spotted a crowd at Otome's house. Outside the crowd, he spotted familiar faces, it seems that the Marcello Mafia Family had changed their leader, but did not change their subordinates. It seemed like he has work to do.


End file.
